bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bakugan: Plan Genesis odc.3 - Pierwsze Spotkanie
Oto nasza baza. Nie martwcie się, nawet jeśli mielibyśmy siedzieć tutaj kilka lat, mamy wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Rozgośćcie się - Zaśmiałą się Tara szukając czegoś w dużym kartonie. Sasha zrobiła duże oczy - Kilka lat??!! Dennis złapał się za głowę - Cooo?? - Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział Damon oczywiście - Myślisz, że po co Dragonoid miałby prosić nas o pomoc kilka lat wcześniej? To byłoby bez sensu, pokonamy tego Podróżnika i spadamy do domu - Gdy skończył mówić, usiadł na fotelu. -Tak jednak nie będzie - Odparł Dalias Matt zaśmał się - A niby dlaczego? Jesteśmy mitrzami! Nie zdążą mrugnąć, a my ich pokonamy! Nie przeceniaj swoich możliwości Matt, nadal jeszcze musicie się wiele nauczyć - Powiedział Dalias - To, że jesteście mistrzami na ziemi, nie znaczy, że będziecie mistrzami tutaj. Wpierw musicie opanować swoje Bakugany, nawiązać z nimi kontakt. Pamiętajcie, że przyjaźń między Bakuganem a Człowiekiem to największa siła i nic tego nie zniszczy. Wielu próbowało, teraz wasza kolej, musicie trenować. Max na to - Najpierw to musimy mieć te Bakugany... A ja już mam jednego! - krzyknął Derek i uśmiechnął się. Nicole dziwnie popatrzyłą się na Dereka - Mów za siebie... Dobra...a jak zdobędziemy te Bakugany? Chyba zabawkami nie będziemy walczyć... - Zapytał Matt. -Ok mam... - Odparła Tara - ...ee myślę, że nim każdy z was odkryje swojego strażnika, bedziemy musieli wybrać się do Lasu Tajemnic. Jest tam dużo bakuganów, na pewno znajdziecie kilka dla siebie. Teraz dobrze byłoby się wyspać, trzeba nabrać dużo sił bo Las Tajemnic to nie łatwy orzech do zgryzienia. Dobra - powiedzieli wszyscy wojownicy. W trakcie, gdy wszyscy zmierzali do swoich pokojów, pytali sie Dereka jak to się stało, że jego Bakugan ożył. - Jak ty to zrobiłęś? - Zapytała Sasha - Chciałabym by mój BK ożył :). Nicole popatrzyła się na Sashe - BK?? Bright Kennoid, mój Kenny jest spoko ^^ - zaśmiała się Sasha. - Wiesz, nagle jakby czas się zatrzymał, a ja znalazłem się w jakieś przestrzeni. Było 6 świateł i jedno się zaświeciło. Podleciało jakby do mnie i zamieniło się w mojego Sand'yego. To było super uczucie! *Następnego dnia* Wszyscy wojownicy powoli już wstawali, przygotowywali się jak zawsze rano. Max wyszedł w samych bokserkach - Macie jakieś ubrania?? W tamto juz nie wejdę...jest za brudne. Przyszły dziewczyny, popatrzyły na Maxa i zaczęły się śmiać - Dla nas też - śmiały się dalej. Max zaczerwienił się - No cooo?? - Uciekł do swojego pokoju. Tara zawołała wszystkich - Chodźcie no tutaj, mam cos dla was! Tara dała wojowniką nowe ubrania, oraz BakuKompy. - Dzięki, ale BakuKompy już mamy - powiedział Matt - To co wy macie to jakieś zabawki, ja wam daję profesjonalny sprzęt! - odparła Tara i ubrała sobie jednego BakuKompa na ręke. Matt wyrzucił swojego starego BakuKompa - No dobrze, niech będzie. Wojownicy ubrali się, a następnie zmierzyli do jadalni. Gdy już skończyli jeść śniadanie, Wyruszyli do Lasu Tajemnic. Dalias stanął obok drzwi - Ja zostanę i będe pilnował bazy. Dobra - Powiedziała Tara i razem z wojownikami poszła w stronę Lasu. *W drodze do lasu* Max zaczął skakać po ogromnych kamieniach - Patrzcie jak skacze! Yha! Ya! - Nagle spadł prosto na ziemię - Yhhmgmghhhhh.... - Wojownicy zaczęli się śmiać - Pomoglibyście a nie! - Podrapał się po głowie Max. Uważajcie, ten Las może płatać figle. Co mi nie zginiecie po drodze - Obróciła Tara głowę w stronę wojowników i zaśmiałą się . =Gdzie te Bakugan? - Zapytałą Sasha Damon odpowiedział jej - Nawet nie jesteśmy jeszcze w żadnym lesie... - A właśnie że jesteśmy. Nie potrafisz zobaczyć tego piękna. W trakcie całej tej przechadzki zauważyłam wiele ładnych rzeczy. Vestroja jest prześliczna. Nie rozumiem jak ktoś chciałby niszczyć i ją, i resztę świata. To bez sensu... Damon powiedział do Nicole - Spustoszała okolica i jakieś kamienie. Nic dziwnego, twojego Bakugana też uważasz za ładnego. Nagle czas sie zatrzymał i tym raze Nicole znalazła się w pewnej przestrzeni. Pojawiło się tylko 5 świateł, a światło najjaśniejsze, zaczęło świecić jeszcze bardziej. Nicole byłą troche przestraszona - Co tu się dzieje??!! Wojowniczko Haosu. Widzimy w tobie cechę, która godna jest prawdziwego wojownika. Jesteś bardzo skromna, i potrafisz dostrzec we wszystkim piękno. Twój Bakugan Flyery otrzymał właśnie od nas życie i jest gotowy do walki ze złem. Nicole chwyciła swojego Bakugana do ręki i pojawiła się z powrotem obok wojowników. Nagle pojawił się mocny wiatr oraz mgła. Do wojowników zaczął ktoś podchodzić. - Uważajcie, to Podróżnik! - Powiedziała Tara. Vestroia jest tajemnicza! Świat, którym rządzą 6 domen...To niebywałe... - odrzekł Podróżnik - Czego chcesz?! Dlaczego chcesz zniszczyć cały nasz świat!? - powiedział Matt. Widzę Taro, że Dragonoid sprowadził dla ciebie nowych ludzi do pomocy. Myślisz, że uda wam się mnie pokonać? Jesteście za słaby, nie macie nawet Bakuganów. Sasha zapytała go - A skąd niby o tym wiesz?! - Ja wiem wszystko. Obserwuję każdy wasz krok. Z jednym Bakuganem w drużynie, oh nic nie zdołacie. - zaśmiał się - Podziwiajcie! Karty otwarcia start! Bakugan bitwa! Glorius Pyrusa! Glorius Darkusa! Start! - Dlatego, że wojownicy byli w Vestroii, nie przenieśli się nigdzie. Pojawiły się wielkie kartay, oraz 2 ogromne stwory - Zawal chłopcze, o ile masz odwagę! Derek przypomniał sobie słowa, które usłyszał od tajemniczego głosu. Podniósł głowę do góry i donośnym głosem powiedział - Walczmy! Matt nie chciał, by jego brat sam walczył przeciwko 2 Bakuganom - Nie Derek, nie masz szans, jest dwóch na jedne... - Nicole przerwałą Mattowi. - Ja zawalcze z Derekiem - Podeszłą do małego chłopaka. Rzuciła kartę otwarcia, i nagle wielka karta pojawiła sie na ziemi. Nicole popatrzyłą na swojego Bakugana - Nikt nie jest lepszy i ładniejszy niż ty - Bakugan Bitwa! Bakugan Start! - Wzięła zamach i rzuciłą Bakugana na kartę - Flyery start!! Nagle wyłonił się piękny motyl. Z jednej strony było to jednak puste, zielone ciało. Mimo tego Nicole kochała swojego Bakugana. Wszyscy wojownicy byli zaskoczeni tym, ze Bakugan Nicole żyje, i że bierze udział w walce. Max popatrzył dziwnie - Co do... - Walczymy! - Derek rzucił kartę otwarcia - Bakugan bitwa! Sand Subterry! Start! - Widzę, że Vestroia podarowała wam kolejnego Bakgana...bez róznicy...i tak nie wygracie! Flyery walczył z Gloriusem Pyrusa, Sand z Gloriusem Darkusa. Każdy z Gloiriusów miał po 600 punktów mocy, Flyery posiadał 540 punktów G a Sand 520 punktów mocy. - Nie macie ze mną szans! Żadnych szans! - Karta supermocy, aktywacja! Ogień Pyrusa! Druga karta, aktywacja! Ciemna ścieżka! - Każdy z Bakuganów Podróżnika dostał kolejne 70 punktów G(670). - Atakujcie te słabe stworzenia! - Nie damy się tak łatwo! - Krzyknęłą Nicole i aktywowała supermoc- Supermoc aktywacja! Podmuch wschodniego wiatru!- Flyery zaczęłą machać swoimi skrzydłami i spowodowała bardzo szybki wiatr pędzący na Gloriusa domeny Pyrus - Mój Bakugan tym sposobem odbiera ci twoja supermoc i ma teraz 610 punktów mocy! Nadeszłą pora i na rundę Dereka - Supermoc aktywacja - Jadowite ukąszenie! - Sand wpełznął pod ziemię i zaskoczył swojego przeciwnika. Sand ukąsił Gloriusa z domeny Darkus w stopę - Twój Bakugan stracił właśnie 100 punktów G. Podróżnik odparł - Hahahah! I tak będzie za chwile po was! Wasze żałosne karty wam nie pomogą, a ja przejmę cały świat! Karta Supermocy aktywacja!!!... Już po was! * muzyczka: tutuutu truruurur, tuututuut tururuurur* Tu Damon...Pozdróżnik walczy z naszymi, a my nic nie możemy zrobić. Walka jest zacięta, lecz Nicole i Derek potrzebują pomocy! Czas pokazać na co mnie stać, i pokonać tego gościa! Co to za światła?! Widzimy się w następnym odcinku! Bakugan bitwa! Kategoria:Seria Plan Genesis Kategoria:Odcinki